


Serendipity

by sappholopodz



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Also they aren't together here, F/F, Falling In Love, Fem!24, Fluff without Plot, Friends to Lovers, but they're obviously pining, soft gfs, sorry it's so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:59:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopodz/pseuds/sappholopodz
Summary: 3 and 8 watch the sun set together.





	Serendipity

As the setting sun bled into the now orange sky, two girls lay on a pier, backs pressed into the damp wood as their hands gently held onto the other's. They'd been there for at least a few hours, neither one being able to bring themselves to move. It wasn't comfortable, not in the slightest, but it was still perfect. As they lay, staring into the reddened sky, one began to speak.

"I'm glad I met you."

She whispered, slightly turning her head to the side, seemingly gazing off into the vast ocean. Her companion smiled, before before closing her eyes and letting out a sigh of contentment. She couldn't be happier. The statement said with pure and utter emotion, which was rare for the other girl, but that just made the short sentence mean a million things more.

The fact that she'd been lucky enough to meet this girl. This girl, who helped her through everything, from her time in that place to where she is now. She'd stuck by her through everything. The fact that she'd been lucky enough to meet this girl. It was almost like...a fortunate stroke of serendipity.

"...Me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This is actually part of my English homework!! Let's hope I pass!!  
> If you liked it, please leave kudos/comments so I know to post more!! Thanks everyone ♥  
> Edit: I passed lmao


End file.
